


The three girls

by queen_f



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hogwarts, Multi, Party, Romance, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_f/pseuds/queen_f
Summary: Hogwarts, 1996Three girls spent their sixth year at Hogwarts, only a year before the Wizarding war II.Buckle up and read about the adventures and love lifes of Penny, Reign and Fanny as they struggle to balance everything.I own only those girls and some minor character. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling.
Relationships: Fanny Gusset/Draco Malfoy, Penny Boss/Dean Thomas, Reign Cross/Blaise Zabini, Reign Cross/Harry Potter, Reign Cross/Oliver Wood





	1. Prologue

_Great Hall, September 1st 1991_

The Great Hall was filled with children of all ages, on a spectrum of eleven to seventeen. The older students were seated, waiting impatiently for the ceremony to be over. Suddenly, the gigantic doors of the Great Hall opened, and over a hundred first years barged into, with McGonagall leading the way.

Their expressions varied. Some of them were longing for this moment since they knew how to walk and thus their eyes were gleaming with excitement. Others -especially muggle borns- were terrified and their posture unveiled the anxiety they have been feeling.

Among those students were Penny Boss, a pureblood eleven year old girl, with frizzy brown curls falling into her shoulders scruffily. She was standing besides Fanny Gusset, a French girl she met on the boat they shared towards Hogwarts.

The latter was rather shy, as she hadn't been aware she was a witch, till her Hogwarts letter arrived. She wasn't a maggle born, no. A pureblood actually. Her parents just wanted her to know every aspect of the world as possible.

This girl was not as petite as Penny, and had long brown straight hair with some natural blonde highlights.

"Do you know what House you'll be? Maybe we could be in the same one! Or even roommates?", Penny rambled excitedly to an extremely confused Fanny.

She didn't manage to get an answer as Professor McGonagall announced the starting of the sorting ceremony.

On the left side stood another pureblood girl, called Reign Cross. She stood there fidgeting, curious about the house she would be sorted in a minute.

After the sorting hat's song was over, the scary looking professor began calling out names. When the name of Harry Potter was heard, the room errupted in loud whispers including those of the three girls.

He was sorted into Gryffindor, and the ceremony went on, the whispers gradually coming to a halt.

"Penny Boss" McGonagall called, urging the girl to come forward.

Penny sat on the stool, and a brown old hat was placed above her head.

"I sense courage. Yes, yes you could be very well in Gryffindor. But other qualities emerge. Hm..loyalty and friendship. Aha! Hard work. Very well..Better be..HUFFLEPUFF", the hat announced.

The girl stood happily and made her way to the Hufflepuff table, while enjoying the applause she was receiving. Before she could reach the table, she made eye contact with Fanny and waved excitedly at her.

"Reign Cross"

The girl, with jelly legs walked to the stool, her future friend stood a couple of minutes before.

"Don't be afraid my dear..You are clever..yes! But loyal too! Oh I know where to put you! Better be.. HUFFLEPUFF"

Reign followed suit to the Hufflepuff table, however sitting far from Penny. They didn't become friends that night.

McGonagall continued listing names and Penny waited patiently till her new friend's name was heard. A couple of students later, Fanny was called.

"Fanny Gusset"

Fanny approached the sorting hat with bad kind of butterflies in her stomach.

"Hm..I sense determination. But you're so witty and clever..RAVENCLAW"

Fanny stood up and searched for Penny's eyes, which were somewhat less excited than they were before.

She waved a sad wave and sat on the Ravenclaw table, where she was warmly welcomed by the older students.

That was the first day of the three girls at Hogwarts. However lonely it might have been in the beginning, the future awaited.


	2. Chapter 1

"You can't make me do this. You will not!" Reign exclaimed while backing up on the compartment.

"Oh come on Reign! It's not a big deal. It's just 'Bertie Botts every flavour' " Fanny laughed. 

"I could eat an ear wax one! Or..Or even a boogie one! Oh dear Merlin no!" Reign kept declining while moving her face left and right in a 'no' movement, her -now- short hair swaying along with her.

"I can't believe you haven't eaten 'Bertie Botts every flavour' in your life. Where have you been?!" Penny chuckled.

"Yeah okay laugh at me! This one didn't even know she was a witch until eleven!" Reign shot back while pointing at Fanny.

"Hey don't blame me! That was my parents' fault. However, now I have experience, unlike you" Fanny said while sticking out her tongue. 

Suddenly the compartment door opened and Harry Potter made his appearance.

"Hello girls. The slugclub meeting has started and Slughorn sent me to find you Penny..You are kind of late you see." Harry pointed out while scratching the back of his head. 

"Oh shoot! I got distracted, sorry. See you girls later." Penny urged, following Harry out of the compartment, who simply nodded awkwardly at the fellow girls.

The moment they left, Fanny turned to Reign, who was fidgeting nervously turning her body towards the window. Her features hardened after the encounter.

"You're still bitter about him, aren't you?" Fanny asked with amusement evident in her chocolate-brown eyes.

Reign scoffed. "Why would I be?" she retorted with sarcasm dripping of her lips. "It's not like he took me to the Yule Ball to make Cho jealous." 

Fanny put her hands up in a defence motion. "You have a point I know. But don't you think you should let it go? I'm sure he has regretted it"

"And I'm sure he hasn't even realised what he did was bad." Reign said. "And you're the one to talk? Have you even gotten over Paul?"

Fanny groaned. "Oh come on! The years I wasted on that prick was the worst of my life. I have gotten over him and you bet this is going to be an interesting year."

"So what is going to make this year interesting?" Reign asked her mood suddenly changing.

"Well, since you and Penny are both prefects now, we are going to sneak out after curfew." Fanny explained and before Reign could disagree she continued. "Also, this year we are going to common room parties. The end. Period. I don't want to hear about it."

Reign frowned.

"I know you want to focus on your studies this year, but we are sixteen! We have to start living our life!" Fanny admitted.

"I just don't want to let McGonagall down. You know I'm always down for it, I'm just not the party animal, that's all." Reign confessed. 

"Oh don't worry about that! If something happens I'll take the blame!" Fanny assured her friend while stroking her hand. 

"Besides...We could really have some fun after the whole Umbridge fiasco" Reign jocked.

The two girls laughed. Then their other friend walked in.

"What are you two laughing about?" Penny asked amused. "Wait, actually nevermind. Put on your robes, we are almost there."

The three girls changed their clothes, putting their Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ties respectedly. That was the only crack on their friendship, one they didn't let break them apart though. 

When the trained stopped, the three girls left the train, but as they were walking towards the carriages, Fanny suddenly stopped dead in her tracks and cursed under her breath.

"What?" Penny questioned.

"I forgot my bag at the compartment. I'll be right back, wait for me" Fanny reassured while running back to the train.

When she entered, she went straight to her compartment, but before she could leave, the curtains closed abruptly, scaring her to death. Then she swore she caught a glimpse of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, if anyone ever called him that, on the -not at all- empty train.

She shrugged and exited the train. She half-jogged towards her friends, all while glancing back at the train.

"What happened?" Reign asked confused.

"I'll tell you on the way to Hogwarts. Let's go" Fanny urged her friends and linked their arms together.

...

The Great Hall was wonderful as it was each year. Fanny parted ways with her friends, making their way forward to their tables. 

After the boring sorting ceremony, all kinds of food emerged from the golden plates, soon to be digested in someone's stomach. 

Fanny noticed the doors open and a blood-covered Harry Potter enter the Great Hall. She quickly made eye contact with Penny who was at the Hufflepuff table, and made a movement with her eyes motioning the Gryffindor table behind her.

Penny slowly whispered at Reign seating across her, and turned around to look the cause of the disturb. Penny gasped and quickly turned back around before she was caught and mattered a 'Holy shit' to Fanny, before turning to her other friend whispering furiously.

"Did you see? What the hell happened to him?" Penny questioned. 

"I don't know but it looks bad." Reign mumbled as she played with the fries on her plate.

Penny seemed to be in thought. "Do you think Malfoy has something to do with this? After all, Fanny mentioned seeing him on the train when everyone left" she pointed out.

"I don't know, but please tell me when you find out. I want to kiss their hands and pray for them every night" Reign snickered.

Penny laughed at the idiotic girl before her.

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw table, Fanny had moved near Luna Lovegood desperately wanting to find out more about Harry's situation.

"So Luna..how was your summer?" Fanny asked with no interest, something that wasn't unnoticed by her fellow housemate. 

"Harry was petrified in the train, while his nose had been broken. He was lucky I was searching for Nargles. Anything else you wanted to know?" Luna asked with her dreamy voice, in a tone almost ironic.

Fanny's mouth hang open and she wanted to disappear from the embarrassment. 

"Thank you Luna. I'm so sorry." she mattered before returning to her seat.

She couldn't help but think what all of this meant.


	3. Chapter 2

Penny and Reign chattered happily while walking to their first class. The sleep they had the previous night was obviously more than good.

They wore their Hufflepuff robes and while Penny's hair was carefully curled, Reign's was ironed to the max.

Entering the Charm's classroom, they were surprised their friend was not in their usual spot. And she was not in breakfast either.

They shared a look of 'I don't know' and sat down waiting for the lesson to begin.

Fanny entered the Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff student-filled classroom, a minute before the lesson started while huffing, the bags under her eyes standing out. 

The girl sat down clumsily and upon meeting her friend's questionable gaze she scowled "Don't ask."

Reign giggled and Penny gave a worried look on her friend. 

"You know I will ask. So I demand answers." Penny stated.

"Cho" Fanny groaned.

Reign scoffed and crossed her arms. Penny rolled her eyes and diverted her attention back to Fanny.

"Yeah what about her?" she questioned.

"Don't tell anyone, okay? Especially you Reign, I know you hate the girl" Fanny said while rubbing her temple.

"I won't. I don't care about her." Reign mumbled trying to focus on Professor Flitwick, obviously failing to do so.

"Yeah sure whatever. Anyway, since Cedric's death, she has been crying nonstop every night" Fanny explained. "It was better last year as I've already told you, but now when she stops the usual 30-minute-crying-session, apparently she snores as well"

Penny snorted causing Professor Flitwick's attention to divert to them.

Over a hundred pair of eyes turned to take a look at the cause of the disturb, including Cho's, silently shaming them. 

"Is there a problem Miss Boss?" Flitwick asked through greeted teeth. Although he was one of the sweetest teachers, you didn't want to cross the line with him.

"No not at all Professor" Reign assured him while elbowing Penny. 

"Yeah sorry." the two girls mumbled.

Flitwick diverted his attention once again to the other students and described the 'revisioning' they would be doing the first month of class.

As he instructed they perform the levitating charm, Reign clapped her hands happily.

Meeting her friend's amused look she shrugged. "What? I love this class and I love this spell"

"In my opinion 'Accio' is better. I mean.. You're bored? Accio this and accio that and boom you have what you want without even moving your pinky" Fanny explained while getting more comfortable.

Penny chuckled. "Your indolence is everything sometimes"

"What can I say? I'm a lazy girl." Fanny joked.

Flitwick began approaching the girls, so they stopped abruptly and focused on the levitating charm. When he finally got close enough he cleared his throat and said "Let's see what you remember girls"

The three of them pointed their wands at the feathers that were sprawled before them and mumbled "Wingardium Leviosa"

Reign and Penny's feather levitated high, while Fanny's reached midway.

"Well done girls!" Flitwick congratulated. "Miss Gusset I suggest you gossip less and practise more"

"Yes Professor" Fanny muttered rather embarrassed. Flitwick nodded and left their desk. Then the bell rang.

The students got up quickly, gathered their staff, ready to head to the next class.

Fanny gathered her own staff a bit too quickly, straightened her robes, flipped her mid-length layered brown hair and exited the classroom without waiting her for her friends.

Her rush resulted in colliding with Pansy Parkinson, one of the many snobbish Slytherin girls. 

"Watch where you are going!" Pansy shrieked.

"Ow turn it down" groaned Fanny rubbing her temple once again."I don't want to hear it. Piss off"

Pansy scoffed and was ready to throw hands but Draco Malfoy prevented her from it. His grey eyes met Fanny's for a brief second before he looked away and continued his way, with Pansy and Blaise following suit. 

"Who even are they?" Pansy hissed.

Blaise didn't say anything, he just had his hands on the inside of his robe pockets the whole time.

Penny and Reign had been right behind Fanny while the whole scene played out ready to defend their friend if needed.

"It's the first day of school, can't you stay out of trouble?" Penny commented while the girls began walking towards their next class.

"Well no. You see this one" Reign said pointing to Fanny "has big plans this year that most certainly consists of getting detentions."

Before Penny could reply Fanny had already began walking faster.

"You're overreacting Reign. If you don't want to, you don't have to do this with me I'll find someone else" Fanny answered and left her friends standing as she entered her transfiguration classroom.

"Sometimes she just exaggerates. This wasn't the point, I'm just trying to protect her" Penny mumbled.

"Yeah I know. She'll come to her senses by lunch. Let's go, we'll be late." Reign urged and they walked further to the greenhouse for their Herbology lesson with the Gryffindors.

Their lesson passed rather quickly, with Herbology being Penny's favourite class and the Gryffindors messing around as always. 

"Well done Miss Boss and Mr Longbottom! 10 points to Hufflepuff and Gryffindor" announced Professor Sproute and the end of the lesson.

Penny tried -but failed- to hide her smile and at the same time caught the eye of a Gryffindor student staring at her. 

His height was average to tall and his skin was olive. His black hair fell into his face messily and his eyes pretty much avoided everyone but his friends. 

'What a boy' she thought and wondered why she never paid attention to him before.

To her right stood Reign, who had Hermione and then Harry on her own right, and Ron across from her. 

She felt really uncomfortable with Harry's presence, but held admiration for Hermione and talked to her when had the chance. 

She also laughed with Ron most of the lesson at his inability to hold a straight face and his continuous grumbling. 

She was not one for Herbology either. She hated dirt, blemishing her hands and robes was a drudgery and she cried a few 'Ew's' each class, causing Penny to laugh. 

Meanwhile at the transfiguration class, Fanny was having a hard time as well. Pansy kept glaring at her and she had a terrible headache that discouraged her from paying attention to the lesson. 

Another disturbingly factor for her was Bloom McRae, a Slytherin girl, who was the reason she was rejected by her all time crush Paul. She was also staring at her mess and kept snickering with her friends, which made Fanny extremely annoyed.

She felt completely alone and wished she hadn't spoken to her friends that way. The only thing that had her overjoyed was her ability to transform the tea cup to a feather, although it was rather useless she had to admit. 

Later in lunch Fanny walked up to the Hufflepuff table, raffled Penny's hair and said "Sorry girls for the way I acted. But know that you do get on my nerves sometimes."

"Forgiven." giggled Penny and urged her to sit down.

"So how was Transfiguration?" Reign asked in between chopping her chicken breast. 

"It was alright. I kept getting stares from girls I am not fond of. I know I'm irresistible but that much?" Fanny joked.

The girls laughed, almost choking on their food.

"Oh and not to mention Blaise." Fanny scoffed.

"What about him?" Reign curiously asked her chicken breast now long forgotten. 

"He came up to me and apologized for Pansy's behaviour. He said he'd like to be friends or something like that" Fanny revealed while munching some pork.

"Oh do you think he's interested in you? Maybe you should shoot your shot and forget Paul once and for all." Penny proposed. 

"I've already told you a thousand times, I'm no longer crushing on him." Fanny groaned. "Also, I doubt Blaise fancies me. His intentions seemed friendly. Time will tell" she said shrugging.

"Whatever you say." Penny mumbled eating her own chicken breast.

"Well you must say he's rather handsome." Reign pointed out. 

"Well yea-Wait do you like him?" Fanny asked amused.

"Wha-No! I don't even know him. And besides I don't think he would ever like me." Reign said her eyes avoiding eye contact.

"Cut the negativity and he might." Fanny exclaimed annoyed, although she sometimes thought the same about herself.

Penny looked around before whispering "I have to tell you something too."

The girls curious about their friend's announcement, stopped eating and glued their eyes to Penny.

"I think I like someone" she confessed.

"It's like, the first day of school, but go on." Fanny joked.

"I know! You are usually the one that has meaningless crushes over the year, but I saw this boy in class today and I can't stop thinking about him" she continued.

"Well who is he and where was I in class that I didn't notice?" Reign asked in a curious manner.

"I think he's in Paul's friendgroup and that's why I'm confused to why I've never seen him before" she exclaimed. "His posture is rather awkward but his smile is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. And his skin is olive, and I like olives" Penny said daydreaming.

"First of all, Reign you're quite oblivious to such things, it's no surprise you didn't notice." she addressed to her friend who simply rolled her eyes. "Secondly, you must be referring to Jacob. That's the only one matching your description" Fanny told the lovestruck girl.

"What a nice name" she sighed.

"I must warn you though. I've heard he's quite snobbish." Fanny warned her friend.

"I don't know..As you previously said and I quote 'Time will tell' " Penny laughed.


	4. Chapter 3

A few weeks passed, and the atmosphere at Hogwarts was still setting. Students were getting used to their new year, preparing for what is yet to come.

The girls passed those weeks adjusting to their sixth year and studying non-stop. 

Aside from studying, Penny spent her time crushing over a certain boy, Reign spent hers avoiding Harry Potter as much as possible and Fanny avoided certain students as well. 

Fanny had enough. It was time their fun time at Hogwarts began for real.

As she stepped outside the Ravenclaw common rooms, she came across Penny who was walking to class. According to Fanny, thankfully she was without Reign.

"Hey Penny! Wait up!" Fanny yelled. 

The girl stopped and waited for her friend to catch up to her. Her hair were braided in two, and her face wore a pretty smile.

"Fanny!" Penny exclaimed. "Don't you have a lesson to attend?" she asked confused.

"I haven't had the chance to talk to you without Reign being present" Fanny admitted.

"What happened?" the girl asked more confused and then made a face of understanding. "Oh! Is it about her birthday?"

"Yes! As you know her birthday is this Saturday..I thought this year we could do something different." Fanny proposed.

"Like?" Penny narrowed her eyebrows.

"We could organise a party on your common room! It could be the first party of the year!" she continued.

"It's Thursday Fanny.." Penny sighed. "I don't believe it's possible, but I'll contact our prefects and ask."

"Thank you! No off you go! Reign is coming and we still have those lessons to attend" Fanny said and left towards the opposite direction hopping.

Reign approached Penny and asked with amusement written on her face "What's the matter with her? 

"Oh nothing. She's just happy she has divination. What can you say?" Penny shrugged and the two girls headed to class.

...

When lunch time approached, after an extremely tiring day, Penny spotted the Hufflepuff Prefects down the hall.

She quickly ran up to them and coughed in order to get their attention.

"Yes?" the blonde girl questioned lifting her eyebrow.

"I'm Penny Boss. I just wanted to ask for a favour. You see it's my friend's birthday this Saturday..." Penny informed. "And we wanted to surprise her with a party in our common room. I don't think it'll be a burden, will it?" she asked battering her eyes flirtatiously to the male prefect.

"Well we'll consid-"

"You have our permission Miss Boss. Or should I call you Penny? I'm Noah ... by the way." the boy responded equally flirtatious.

The girl beside him crossed her arms and scoffed, while holding back a giggle. 

"Thank you so so much! And.. Penny should be fine!" Penny exclaimed happily, proud she persuaded the prefects.

"If you need anything, I will be to your service Penny." Noah smiled, his white teeth flashing Penny's eyes.

Penny thanked him again and waved goodbye. She left but not before hearing the blonde girl laughing at how girls had Noah 'wrapped around their fingers'.

She headed to class noting to herself to let Fanny know she succeeded. 

Before she could climb the stairs to the divination classroom, she was stopped or rather blocked by a snogging couple.

The couple, she concluded, was Dean Thomas and Ginny Weasley. She could spot Dean anywhere, as she had a crush on the boy for years. Her feelings were mutual, however, young as she was, rejected Dean out of anxiety and fear.

They were extremely intimate, something that bothered Penny, although she wasn't sure why. She blamed public display of affection, that was not allowed in the corridors, that got into her head.

She was getting late to class, so she stepped in and coughed slightly to get their attention. Failing to do so, she approached the boy and poked his back.

He didn't even stiff, something that annoyed Penny, who rolled her eyes and clenched her jaw obviously frustrated. He just kept kissing hungrily the girl in his arms, and the noise was getting unbearable.

"I suppose you should be in class and not in the corridor snogging. Also, keeping a prefect out of class is not a wise move either." she scowled raising her voice a little. 

That finally grabbed their attention, both turning to look at her. 

She took that as her cue to leave, as they had practically stepped aside freeing the stairs. She made eye-contact with a confused and embarrassed Dean, who stared with admiration in his eyes, while passing next to him, storming off.

When she was out of their sight, she practically jogged up the stairs to the divination classroom. 

Before she could knock on the door, she hesitated, trying frantically to come up with an excuse for her absence. Suddenly, Dean run up the stairs panting.

The dark-skinned wizard stopped to take a breath and his eyes met Penny's. 

Everything seemed to stop for a while, but Penny shook those thoughts from her head and cleared her throat once again. "What do you want?"

"We have class together." he replied.

"Mhm" she nodded.

"Why are you so irritated? Since you saw me and Gin you seem rather angry."

Penny scoffed and crossed her arms. "Why would I be angry for you and Gin? You made me late for class that's all." she spat venomously.

Dean approached Penny, closing the space between them. Taller as he was, Penny lifted her face to look at him, never breaking the eye-contact. 

"I think you regret it." he concluded.

"Regret what?" Penny hissed.

"Rejecting me" Dean whispered in her ear, before opening the door. 

He stepped inside, Penny following right behind him, red creeping on her cheeks. Her frustration was so obvious, even Reign understood something was wrong. 

The whole class, turned to look at them, and both children were grateful this happened on Professor Trelawney's class, as she simply invited them in without questions.

Penny couldn't say the same about her classmates, who began whispering, already spreading false rumors about the duo. 

Penny sat down beside Reign, burying her head in her hands. Her friend's questionable gaze made her groan. 

"Later" she mattered.

"You're not getting away with this. Just so you know." she declared and diverted her attention to Trelawney, every now and then glancing side-ways to her friend. 

The bell rang after a few minutes, and the students ran out quickly. The girls waited until almost every student had left and then Penny let out a sigh.

Jacob's disappointing gaze as well as Dean's words lingered in her mind, confusing her.

"Come on let's go to our final class and then we'll find Fanny." Reign announced and grabbed her arm, dragging her out of class.

The girls headed to History of Magic, which was also one of Penny's favourites despite everyone hating on it.

The lesson passed dreadfully slow, and even Penny couldn't concentrate. Reign drifted off every two seconds, desperately wanting to not fall asleep, failing to do so. 

Soft snores were echoing, but Professor Bins paid no attention. He just kept teaching to an absent crowd. 

After the class ended, the girls slowly exited the classroom, with Reign stretching and yawning. 

Outside waited a grinning Fanny, eager to spend some time with her friends. 

"Hey girls what's up?" Fanny asked enthusiastically.

"Not much." Penny mumbled. 

Fanny lifted her eyebrows and while passing a crowded corridor she noticed a lot of snickering, most likely about them. 

"Yeah you convinced me now" she said sarcastically. "What happened? Why is everyone whispering?"

"Let's go by the lake, she'll tell us then. It's too crowded here." Reign proposed and her friends nodded. Then, they headed to the black lake, trying to avoid their peer's whispers and gossip. 

When they reached the black lake, Penny proceeded to sit with her back on a tree trunk, untying her tie messily. Fanny and Reign stood tall hovering above her, demanding answers. 

"So?" Fanny questioned crossing her arms on her chest.

"Dean Thomas" Penny said sighing heavily.

Fanny uncrossed her arms in an understanding way and sat beside the girl.

"What is the matter with him?" Reign asked eyeing Fanny with a puzzled look.

Fanny sighed. "Penny rejected him on our third year. It was some months before we started hanging out" she explained. 

Reign then diverted her attention to Penny and sat down beside the girls. A few moments later Penny began filling the girls in with the details.

"And now I'm confused." she concluded.

"About?" Reign asked.

"My feelings, Jacob, Dean, his relationship, take your pick." she said angrily. "I'm sorry Reign. I didn't mean to be rude"

"Don't worry about it. Fanny has got me used to the rude, sarcastic remarks." she said sticking out her tongue to Fanny.

"The blasphemy!" Fanny gasped and then smirked.

This made Penny chuckle. Her friends were always there to cheer her up. So, they spend their evening on the black lake, laughing and relaxing, without a care in the world.

"Now let me make us more comfortable. I hate sitting on grass, especially on a skirt." Fanny continued.

"That makes two of us" Reign laughed.

"Accio picnic blanket" Fanny yelled at the sky, pointing out her wand towards Hogwarts.

Suddenly a light blue checked blanket made his appearance through the trees, carefully landing on the grass. 

"You packed a picnic blanket?" Penny questioned, trying to stiffle a laugh.

"One can never be overpacked" Reign pointed out.

"What would you say?" Fanny chuckled. "Anyway, I couldn't bear to ask Luna this year for one and have to listen to her warnings about Nargles." she explained.

"Understandable" Penny nodded in agreement. "So what are we up to, tonight?"

The rest of the night passed with the three friends laughing and relaxing in the black lake.


	5. Chapter 4

Reign had hardly entered the Great Hall when Fanny enveloped her on a hug so tight, like she hadn't seen her for three months. 

Reign hugged the girl back, as her friend was muttering "Happy birthday" and wishes of the same sort.

"Thank you Fanny! You seem more excited than I am."Reign laughed."I almost forgot it was my birthday today. I wouldn't be surprised if you did as well." she exclaimed.

"I could never forget!" Fanny declared dramatically while putting her hand on her heart.

"Let's go get our breakfast, shall we?" Reign proposed.

"Hell yeah!" Fanny said enthusiastically while linking her arms with her.

"Erm-I'll meet you guys by the lake. Post should be here any minute now." Penny muttered looking around nervously. 

"Oh yeah of course. Don't let any owl get close!" Fanny joked.

"Not funny girl." Penny said rolling her eyes. "I have this phobia since I've known myself, you know that."

"Sorry" Fanny muttered and stroke Penny's shoulder.

The latter left the great Hall and the two girls walked to the Hufflepuff table. 

"You know I don't like this arm-thing right? I think it makes us look like grannies" Reign revealed.

Fanny scoffed letting go of Reign's arm. "I literally haven't seen a single pair of grannies walking like this. Never."

"Whatever." 

"For someone who almost forgot their birthday, you seem to have made a big effort on your outfit" Fanny said sarcastically, while sitting in the Hufflepuff table with her friend.

Reign wore black shorts -despite the chilly weather- with a long-sleeved white blouse tucked in. Golden earrings were hanging from her ears and the black Oxfords made her look even taller than she was. 

"It's quite simple really." she shrugged and Fanny rolled her eyes.

Fanny's not so petite figure was wrapped up in light blue jeans, with a dark blue collared sweater in her upper body, embracing her Ravenclaw house thoroughly. 

Her layered chocolate-coloured hair fell messily into her shoulders, while Reign's bob was straightened neatly with a small halo braid tied on the back. 

Suddenly over a hundred owls barged into the Great Hall, delivering letters and packages from relatives. 

Reign lifted her hands to catch a falling package, startling Fanny, who almost choked. 

"Who's it from?" Fanny asked munching some cereals. "Your parents?"

"Obviously. They wrote me a letter wishing happy birthday, which came with this" Reign answered showing Fanny one of the most beautiful necklaces. 

Fanny gasped touching the golden lining softly. "It's gorgeous!"

"It really is, isn't it? I'll sent a letter to my parents later. Let's go find Penny, hurry." Reign urged Fanny.

"You haven't even eaten yet." Fanny groaned.

"I can't eat that early in the morning. Besides I'm not really hungry, so let's go" 

"Okay fine."

...

Reign had mixed feelings about her birthday. She really wanted to have fun with her friends and relax, but she couldn't help but notice stares and smiles coming from her classmates. Some of them actually wished her happy birthday. She thought it was weird, as not many students were aware of her birthday, the past years.

When the two girls reached the black lake, they came across Penny drawing on her sketchbook.

"What are you drawing?" asked Fanny plopping down next to her friend. "Is it...?"

"Ha ha. No it's ..." Penny answered rolling her eyes.

"I find it quite beautiful" Reign admitted leaning on the tree. 

"Thanks Reign. Are you ready to receive our presents?" Penny said a grin making through her face.

"You brought me presents? When did you find the time?" Reign gasped. 

"We get presents every year for each other, I don't know why it could be any different this year." Fanny pointed out.

Reign simply crossed her arms and smiled while shaking her head left and right in disbelief. 

Penny got up and straightened her clothes, before approaching Reign, Fanny following suit. Penny wore pink, tight jeans that complimented her figure, combined with a white puffy shirt with tulle sleeves. She also had white sneakers on and some silver accessories. Her hair fell down on her shoulders in neat curls, obviously from last night's braids.

She lifted the pink bag she had brought as well and pulled out a package with a lilac ribbon on top. Reign's eyes gleamed with excitement, and Fanny curiously waited to see the gift, as she didn't know as well. 

"I hope you like it" Penny said with a smile when she gave the present to Reign.

Reign, impatient as she was, practically grabbed the gift out of Penny's hands. She tore the gift wrap and the first thing she came across was a drawing of the three friends. 

Reign gasped, and Fanny hurried behind her to see, resulting in the same reaction. 

"I-I don't know what to say. It's amazing as always Penny." Reign exclaimed enveloping her friend on a tight hug. 

Penny laughed. "It has more."

Reign continued her unwrapping, coming across a purple top and some painting essentials. She thanked her friend again before Fanny commented.

"I think it's time for my gift now." 

"Should I be afraid?" Reign asked chuckling. 

"There's one way to find out" Fanny winked, earning a laugh from the girls.

Then she used the summoning charm 'Accio' and three small, dark blue boxes and one bigger, red appeared, making their way towards them.

"What are all this?" Reign asked trying desperately to catch the falling packages. 

"There's a blue box for both of you." Fanny explained to the confused girls. "Open it and you'll understand."

Reign and Penny opened the boxes in unison and loud gasps echoed in the beautiful scenery. Inside each box, laid a golden bracelet, with a bee hanging. The bee had black and white gems on top, making the accessory both subtle and extravagant. 

"It's symbolic, as you've probably understood by now. We're wild bees remember?" Fanny explained. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it" Reign admitted and once again hugged her friend, this time Penny joining, resulting in a group hug. 

The girls put on their bracelets and spend the rest of the Saturday in the lake, having a picnic and playing games as usual.

At noon, Fanny informed their friend that her and Penny had another surprise for her, that needed another attire. 

So the girls made their way to the castle, and in the Ravenclaw common room, where they changed into more formal clothes. Reign was confused, but a surprise party hadn't crossed her mind.

The girls had brought earlier one of her grey pair of jeans in the common room. Except from the jeans, Reign wore the lilac blouse she was gifted earlier, which had a v-line, puffed sleeves and four purple pearls placed vertically on the centre. She also put on the golden necklace her parents'gifted her earlier.

Penny didn't want to change clothes, so she just ironed whatever clothing needed and sprayed some more perfume. Fanny changed into a pair of skinny black jeans alongside with a black cardigan. 

The girls put on some makeup, with Reign being a little extra with grey eyeshadow and purple lipstick and Penny and Fanny applying only some mascara and pink/red lipstick respectedly. 

"So where did you said we're going?" Reign asked as they exited the Ravenclaw common room, their heels clicking on the marble floor. 

"We didn't" Fanny answered fixing her hair, earning a growl from Reign.

"We're just passing by our dorm. I need to grab something first." Penny clarified and the girls took the turn for the Hufflepuff common room.

The corridors were awfully quiet for a Saturday night, something that didn't went unnoticed by Reign for once. Even some paintings nodded at their direction. 

As they reached the entrance, Penny tapped the barrel in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which made the lid swing open, exposing the passage leading inside.

As they stepped in, over a hundred students appeared yelling 'Happy birthday'. Some of them even popped some confetti. 

Reign didn't expect that and slightly screamed, but her terror soon vanished, deep gratitude taking over. 

"Oh my god!" she said with tearing eyes as her friends looked at her smiling and the crowd clapped loudly. 

The next half hour was spent by thanking kindly her classmates' wishes. The room was filled with students from all houses, something that impressed Reign, especially the Slytherin figures she had recognised. 

Of course, personages such as Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Bloom McRae were absent, but everyone thought it was probably for the best anyway.

She admired the place. Baloons of every colour were hanging from the ceiling, contrasting to the yellow common room. The sofas were pulled aside and in their place was a large dance floor, where most of her classmates danced, moving their bodies to the rhythm. (Some of them were also snogging, something that disgusted Reign as she wasn't a fan of PDA but she shrugged it off)

Near the fireplace was a large table, with what it seemed were different kinds of drinks. Seamus spiking the punch didn't go unnoticed by the birthday girl, who noted to herself not to drink from that bowl. 

As Reign talked with a blonde Hufflepuff girl named Christy, desperately wanting to be done with this situation and find her friends that seemed to already enjoy themselves in the dance floor, the door opened and Blaise Zabini walked in. 

Reign's eyes flickered for a second on the dark skinned boy, whose style was something she hadn't come across often in boys of her age, before she turned her attention back to Christy. As the latter turned to leave, Blaise paced towards Reign, a red rose in his hand.

"Happy birthday Reign" he said with his british accent, mesmerising the girl, before he kissed her knuckles softly and soon after handed her the rose. 

Reign was flattered. This kind of behaviour was not something she was accustomed to. "Thank you- Blaise is it? I don't think we've properly met" she said after accepting the rose. 

"Yes but I've seen and heard about you before." Blaise said, his chocolate brown eyes never breaking eye contact.

Reign's heart was beating intensely, almost jumping out of her chest and her eyes found it difficult to maintain eye contact for more than two seconds.

"I hope you've heard only good things. Nice to meet you officially then, Blaise. Are you staying at the party?" she asked sheepishly, wanting to hear a yes coming out of his mouth. 

"I'm afraid not. I had already made plans when I learned about it, so I couldn't cancel and my friends are- rather difficult, you see" he admitted, and Reign's eyes filled with disappointment.

"It's okay. It was nice of you to stop by and I hope we'll talk again in the foreseeable future." she humoured. 

"Soon" he simply stated with a smile showing his white teeth that contrasted his skin, before walking out of the party. For Reign it seemed that no-one else was there the whole three minutes that they talked. After composing herself, her eyes quickly searched the room for her friends, that were found near the drinks, where Fanny drank what it seem to be the third glass of firewhiskey.

Reign silently laughed at herself and began walking towards their direction, but was interrupted by a girl yelling "Reign!" and then falling into her arms embracing her.

The girl, Reign concluded, was Hermione Granger, followed by Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, with the latter slightly ruining her mood. 

"Hello Hermione. How are you?" Reign asked.

"Oh you know. The usual. Happy birthday! May you live a happy life and succeed in your N.E.W.T.s!" Hermione babbled cheerfully

Ron chuckled. "Happy birthday Reign" he wished sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Thank you Ron! I heard there's a buffet near the fireplace if you're interested." she informed the boy, whose eyes light up instantly.

"Wicked!" he said before heading towards the fireplace, Hermione following suit, yelling at him, her cheerful mood completely vanishing. 

Harry and Reign stood awkwardly before he spoke first wishing her happy birthday. Reign nodded with a small, awkward smile.

Then she diverted her attention to a new group of children, mostly Ravenclaws that had entered the common room, as it seemed desperately wanting to have fun. Among those, was also Cho Chang, who made Reign wrinkle her nose in disgust.

"You know..." Harry started after following her gaze "...she wasn't the one that betrayed us last year. She was under the effects of veritaserum."

Reign turned to him, eyeing him questionably, before crossing her arms. "I'm aware. Dumbledore's army is not the reason I'm mad at her, however painful our disband was."

"Then why do you hate her so much?" Harry questioned, truly confused this time.

"If you would as much as put a thought into it, you would've known." she spat harshly. 

Harry was taken aback by this behaviour, but realisation seemed to creep over his face. 

"Is this about fourth year? Cho has nothing to do with this."

"Yeah, that's why you were drooling over her all year. That's why you used me and destroyed my yule ball. That's why when you finally found an opening, you sought for a relationship with her." she added scoffing, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you feel this way bu-"

"Save it Harry" she cut him before he could finish, his name tasting bitterly on the tip of her tongue.

Their conversation was interrupted by Penny, Ron and Hermione walking up to them. Reign quickly turned her back to swipe some tears, put on a fake smile and engaged in conversation with the latter two. Penny, as well as Harry, were studying the girl, who seemed uncomfortable and wouldn't meet their gaze. Even Hermione understood something was wrong but didn't push the subject. 

She laughed slightly with the direction Ron was pointing; Fanny was singing on the top of her lungs, while sipping from a red cup and dancing with two Gryffindor boys, who were laughing as well. 

Suddenly the Hufflepuff perfect, walked in with a big chocolate cake with 'Happy birthday Reign' engraved on top and sprinkles all over. Two lit candles were situated on the surface, indicating her seventeen years.

Fanny approached, and the whole crown made their way towards the group. Then, they started singing the traditional 'Happy birthday' anthem, with Reign smiling awkwardly until the song was over.

Before she could blow the candles, a girl shouted "Make a wish!". She laughed, wishing for a happy year before blowing the candles, resulting in the whole room erupt in clapping.

Everyone then scattered around again to enjoy the party. Reign made her way to the drinks but before she reached the table, her most sober friend, grabbed her arm in a worrying matter.

"What happ-"

"Let's just have fun Penny. Please" Reign pleaded and Penny let go of her arm.

They grabbed some drinks and joined Fanny on the dance floor, singing and dancing the night away until their feet hurt.


	6. Chapter 5

"It's going to kill me." Fanny groaned, dramatically dragging the e, all while rubbing her temple. "I have a terrible headache."

"Oh stop being so dramatic." Penny said before passing her friend an aspirin. "Your headache is understandable, considering the amound of firewhiskey you consumed last night"

Fanny rolled her eyes, causing her to groan even more.

"Take the pill, -which has lemon flavour and is full of vitamin C of course-, eat some breakfast and meet us in the courtyard" Penny ordered before exiting the great Hall. 

Fanny couldn't help but notice the stares her friend got, including both Jacob's and Dean's, despite her terrible headache.

She noted to herself to ask Penny if something new happened, because she could swear she had seen both blokes at the party last night. 

Suddenly Cho and Luna sat beside Fanny politely greeting her.

"The party was amazing last night Fanny!" Cho mattered excitedly giving a warm smile to the girl. 

"Thank you. It was planned at the last minute, but I think it exceeded my expectations." Fanny said bored, trying to fake a smile.

"Definitely! I didn't know it was Reign's birthday though. I didn't get a chance to talk to her, so could you give her my wishes?" Cho smiled sweetly. 

"Oh- oh yes of course." Fanny choked. 

"The party was filled with nargles. You should have that in mind for next time." Luna said in her dreamy voice of hers, her eyes not focusing exactly on something.

"I'm sure she'll have that in mind Luna. Let's leave her now, she needs some rest after the night she just had." Cho spoke softly and they moved further to the table. 

Before she could even eat a spoonful of cereals, she felt some cold liquid run through her shirt and hair, making her gasp loudly. The whole cafeteria, including her, turned to look at the cause of this mess.

Fanny's faced Bloom McRae, who was smirking while holding a tilted glass. 

"Oops!" she exclaimed with no regret whatsoever, while Fanny was practically boiling inside.

"What the hell McRae?" Fanny hissed, the cold feeling soaking through her body even more, despite the small amount that was spilled. 

"I didn't mean it!" she fake pressed a hand to her heart. "Why are you so pissed?" 

"Listen here you little bit-"

"Bloom you should leave now. You've accomplished your goal, there's nothing else for you." Blaise Zabini interrupted Fanny, standing beside her, causing the two girls to stare at him in shock, and the whole cafeteria to erupt in loud whispers.

"But Blaise-"

"You heard the boy Miss McRae." Professor McGonagall called right behind. "Oh and I'll see you in detention today at 6 o'clock."

Bloom huffed, stomped her foot, flipped her long brown hair and sat back at the Slytherin table.

"Miss Gusset I suggest you visit Madame Pomfrey." McGonagall added.

"She will professor, don't worry." Blaise reassured the professor before turning to leave the Great Hall with a soaked Fanny on his heel. 

After they left, Blaise started heading to the Hospital Wing, pacing quickly. 

"Blaise wait!" 

"Is there something wrong?"

"Um-Thanks for sticking up for me. It was rather unexpected I admit." Fanny mattered failing to keep eye contact.

"Oh no problem. I thought we've grown closer over transfiguration" he teased. 

"As close as we could've on the hawking eye of McGonagall" Fanny laughed, causing him to chuckle lightly, but she quickly got a serious expression. "But really...Thanks. I don't know what her problem is, but I needed the support."

"No problem really. However I think you should hurry to see Madame Pomfrey. You're soaking wet and the pools of water you leave behind could easily outshine the black lake." he laughed. "Oh and not to mention your clothes that are basically see-through."

Fanny quickly shot a glance downwards, and then crossed her arms with an obvious blush creeping in her cheeks, cursing her choice of a white shirt. 

"No need to be embarrassed. I'm used to naked or semi naked girls, but imagine a first year old seeing you like this? He's going to have a heart attack really" Blaise said smirking. 

"I wouldn't want that, would I? I'll head to the hospital wing at once. I'll talk to you later!" she waved and practically sprinted up the stairs.

As she was running, obviously caught up in her thoughts and anger, failed to notice the pale blond boy who was walking bored with his hands on his pockets, his gaze fixated on the marble floor. 

The result was a collide between the two, causing Fanny to cry a yelp from the pain that jolted in her shoulder and Draco to growl loudly as his black suit had been stained and his path was crossed. 

Their eyes met, both ready to jump at each others throats, ready to fight. 

"Watch where you're going" he spat harshly, the dark circles under his eyes standing out.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for your friend, so save your breath, or scold her instead." Fanny shot back at him, making him raise his eyebrow in confusion.

"Which friend? Pansy?"

Fanny scoffed, crossing her arms. "Bloom McRae, although I wouldn't be surprised if it was teamwork." 

Draco wrinkled his nose with disgust. "She's not my friend." he just stated. 

"Oh lovely. Now I can sleep at night." Fanny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, her headache now completely forgotten.

"Don't use that tone with me Gusset" he warned her taking a step forward, eyeing her up and down, finally acknowledging her 'wet' state.

She hugged her body uncomfortably under his gaze. "Or? Will you punish me Malfoy?" 

The phrase unbiasedly came out of her mouth, used to sexual induedos with her friends, although now regretting the fact. 

That seemed to have taken Draco aback, who took a step back, smirked and said: "I might as well do if you continue speaking to me like that. Anyways, I don't have time for this."

"Wait! Um-Do you know anything about this curse?" she asked nervously.

He raised his eyebrows but answered nonetheless. "She hexed you with the 'Humid Gemino Curse'. You'll get pneumonia if you don't hurry with the counter curse."

Their eyes maintained eye contact for a moment, the tension so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Thank you for your advice" Fanny said quickly and tried to cruise past him, but he grabbed her arm before she could and their eyes met again. 

"Oh and nice bra. The embroidered flowers are a must in undergarments, I'm sure." he said sarcasm dripping off his tongue once again. "Is it a matching set?"

Although she blushed, she didn't make her embarrassment obvious. "Are you always this vulgar or is it something I'm responsible for?"

"Don't flatter yourself." he said before letting go of her arm and walking towards the stairs. 

"One more question." Fanny demanded. "Are only Slytherin purebloods worthy of your time or are you just exceptionally/extremely busy?"

He turned around, smirked and said amused: "Not even half of them."

Fanny dissatisfied, continued her way to the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey provided her with the counter curse and made her drink a potion (which tasted horrible in her opinion) to avoid the possibility of pneumonia. 

Cold shivers were running up and down her spine, so she run up to her dormitory and changed into a beige sweater before heading to her friends. 

Reign and Penny were playing gobstones in the courtyard, with the latter winning. 

"In my defence, I haven't played this game much." Reign said and Penny merely laughed, when they acknowledged Fanny approaching.

"Fanny!" Penny exclaimed. "Took you long enough. Where were-Wait didn't you wear another shirt earlier?" she asked curiously, and Reign furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Looong story." Fanny sighed. 

"We have plenty of time." Penny said in a demanding tone, earning a glare from Fanny. 

"Basically Bloom is a bitch, Blaise has a heart, Malfoy is -well- Malfoy and I might get pneumonia" Fanny explained with no detail whatsoever, confusing even more the two girls. 

"You need to be a little more specific you know." Reign pointed out. "You've given us nothing but mere facts"

"So you knew about Blaise having a heart?" Fanny wondered a smirk threatening to creep on her mouth. 

"Apparently she gained this knowledge last night." Penny revealed with a big smile on her face. 

"What? Where was I? Oh nevermind scratch that. Anyway, tell me everything." Fanny demanded, eager to learn more about her friend's encounter. 

"Well-" Reign began but was interrupted by Penny. "You first. You're not getting away with this. Speak."

Fanny sighed and explained the whole story, leaving out the parts where her and Draco were rather intimate. 

"This bitch!" Penny exclaimed. 

"She got what she deserved at the end." Reign said, reassuring her friend. 

"Yeah yeah, but enough about me. Now I want to know more about Blaise and Penny's encounters with the two boys of her heart from last night."

Penny blushed and looked down for a second, before she composed herself and listened to Reign narrate the story again. 

"He's such a gentleman Reign and he seems so kind and thoughtful, behind his bad boy persona." Fanny babbled cheerfully. "I think he's really good for you. Better than your previous crushes actually."

"Yeah and you might have a chance with him. He seems interested in you." Penny pointed out.

"I think he was just being polite as he was with you Fanny." Reign concluded with hesitation evident. "I don't want to get my hopes up, although he is what I want in a boy."

"Don't let your insecurities ruin your chance of happiness, that's all I ask." Penny warned Reign. "And that goes to you too Fanny. Also I think it's time we find you a boyfriend."

"That won't be necessary but thanks for the proposal." Fanny laughed. "Oh and Reign brace yourself for something epic!"

"What?" Reign asked curiously.

"Cho asked me to deliver you her wishes because as she said she couldn't reach to you last night" the girl said chuckling.

Reign tensed and Penny waited curiously for the conversation to come. "Damn well she couldn't. I didn't want her to." 

"I thought so myself." Fanny continued. 

"Something happened with Harry" Penny exposed and Fanny quickly diverted her gaze to Reign, who seemed to prefer not having this conversation. 

After explaining some more, she declared that she wouldn't speak to him again, which made the girls laugh. 

"I mean..He clearly doesn't understand and I don't need that kind of men in my life." 

"Agreed" Fanny and Reign murmured. 

"Well..." Penny started. "That leaves my story ready to unfold, doesn't it?"

"Speak, woman" Fanny teased. 

"Well...While you were busy getting wasted and dancing with Mclaggen and what's-his-name, I had some interesting conflicts."

"Interesting how?" Reign questioned.

"First of all I saw the boys laughing together, which is something that really bothers me to be honest. Secondly, Dean was practically snogging Ginny next to my face. I think he did it on purpose and he even stared at me sometimes during the process. Thirdly, Jacob was ignoring me, but at some point we stood next to each other near the drinks and he greeted me! Can you imagine?"

"Take a breath first, we don't want to lose you to those boys." Fanny commended. "Also, no it must have been shocking. Please tell me, was it a 'Hello', a 'Hi' or a 'Hey'?" she continued, sarcasm dripping off her tongue. 

Penny rolled her eyes and Reign let out a soft chuckle.

"Um no, it was rather the sharp movement with the eyebrows. You know, like this." Penny admitted, lifting her eyebrows, recreating the image. 

"Aha! Reign have you found what you'll wear yet?" Fanny asked with a serious tone, which confused her friends. 

"Where?" Reign wondered. 

"In her wedding of course. They seem to be extremely serious about one another."

Penny just scoffed and crossed her arms. 

"Can I ask you a question Penny? It's stupid really, but I'm not quite sure I got this right." Reign said. 

Fanny held herself back from throwing another remark and instead stayed silent. Penny lifted her eyebrow and shrugged. "Sure go on."

"Who do you like after all? Have you made up your mind, or are you still confused?"

"The latter. So let's do something else, shall we?" 

"Like what?" Fanny questioned. 

"I don't know. Let's go for a walk and we'll figure it out." 

The girls left the courtyard, which started to get its crowd, and headed to the castle grounds.

Fanny used the summoning charm to summon her camera, and started taking pictures of her and her friends. Penny started explaining about different sorts of flowers they came across and even picked some up for her friends. Reign tought some phenomenally useless spells to her friends, such as spells to help them clasp jewelry or tie their tie.

It was a, rather, pleasant day. 

"It was Quidditch tryouts this week." Penny informed. 

"So? How does that affect us?" Reign asked. 

"I've heard Blaise made the team." Penny smirked. 

"Yeah he did. He is the new Slytherin chaser. So did Jacob." Fanny added.

"Oh did he? I didn't know. What position does he play?" Penny exclaimed. 

"He is a beater." Fanny informed.

"I think we'll miss zero matches this year." Reign chuckled. 

"Most likely. Oh and in two weeks or so, it's Hogsmead time!" Fanny said in a babbling tone.

"Finally!" the girls said dragging the y. 

"Yeah. Let's head to the Great Hall, I'm getting rather hungry and it's nearly lunchtime." Fanny said and in a moment her stomach growled loudly. 

"Easy, tiger." Reign laughed. "Are you feeling any better, since the curse?" 

"Yeah, but I think I'll definitely have a cold." 

"I hope you get well soon." Reign said sympathetically and hugged Fanny side-ways, while walking towards the entrance, ready to have their lunch. 


	7. Chapter 6

After a few days, Wednesday came. The defence against the dark arts class was finished, and Reign, alongside with her fellow Hufflepuff and Gryffindor classmates, headed to the exit. 

The moment she reached to the wooden door, she stopped dead in her tracks, as the chilly weather brushed her exposed skin, an indication she forgot her robes. 

The moment she grabbed her robes, she heard a 'click', and her eyes quickly flickered to the door, panicking.

She ran to the door and tried nudging it open, but it wouldn't budge, and she even banged, but no one seemed to hear. 

She eventually gave up, and cursed under her breath. 

"No, no, no!", she cried burying her face into her hands. "I'm going to miss Alchemy!"

Suddenly, Harry stepped out of the professor's office, which was evacuated and out of use, since Umbridge left. Snape kept his previous office, although Slughorn was now the Potion Professor. 

"Reign?" he questioned confused. "What are you doing here alone?"

Reign cursed her infelicity and internally groaned. "Seems like we're locked. What are you doing here?"

"Locked? Have you tried alohomora?" Harry asked, avoiding the question, while going down the stairs.

Reign averted her eyes, breaking the short eye contact and mumbled a "No, not yet."

"Let me try then" he said, offering her a warm smile before passing next to her heading to the door. 

His scent filled Reign's nostrils, who inhaled deeply before snapping out of it.

"It didn't work. Why is it even locked with such powerful magic anyway?"

Reign sighed and crossed her arms. "Must have been something that Dumbledore said about empty classrooms being forbidden. Some students have a habit of stealing props and ingredients." 

"Oh yeah. I wouldn't know." 

"Of course you wouldn't." Reign answered back with a small smile, both aware of his past activities those years in Hogwarts. 

There was a small pause before Harry continued. "Reign about what you sai-"

"You didn't answer my question before." she blurted out quickly, desperately trying to avoid the upcoming subject. 

"What question?" Harry asked confused.

"Why were you here?" Reign repeated, resting her bottom on one of the desks, her arms still crossed.

Harry made a step forward and copied her movement on the desk across her.

Reign watched his actions carefully, an anxious feeling resting on her stomach. 

"I-" he sighed. "I come here every time I need some alone time. It's not the best of places, but it's something."

"But...Don't you have bad memories here?" she questioned, confusion written on her face. 

"I don't need your judgement okay? I shouldn't have told you." Harry said defensively and made a movement in order to get away, but Reign grabbed his wrist. 

They both stared at her gentle fingers, before looking up at each other. Reign broke the eye contact, as soon as it started, but Harry kept gazing at the girl. 

She quickly withdrew her hand, an empty feeling covering the warmth they both felt. 

"I didn't judge you." she spoke softly. "I just thought that after Umbridge, Moody or even Quirell, you wouldn't be fond of the room." 

"What Umbridge did to you, what she did to us, was cruel. I still have trouble writing down, even if I know it is a normal pen" she continued, although regretting opening up to him. 

"I'm sorry you feel this way." he muttered and Reign felt it was sincere. "Although I do have terrible memories here, I have also some of the best." Harry confessed, returning to his previous position.

"Give me an example." she said, urging him to open up. 

Harry chuckled. "The best memories I have here, were in our third year."

"Ah! Professor Lupin. Of course. I never had so much fun in DADA before. He surely was the best DADA professor we had."

Harry lowered his head. "Yeah he was." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "In this room, I learned how to produce a Patronus, you know." 

"In your third year? That's remarkable." she said amused. 

"Not even as remarkable as you achieving the charm with your second try last year." he pointed out, finally looking up. "You really do have a talent with charms."

"I try my best that's all." Reign muttered blushing. 

"I spent months trying and it took you two times, two times and you even produced a corporeal patronus. It's astounding, hands down."

"You're exaggerating. It could be beginner's luck, and I only did it at safety. You scared dozens of dementors away, not once but twice. If that's not astounding, I don't know what is."

"No it wasn't. I produced a corporeal patronus, only once and that was in time of need." he continued trying to prove his point. "You may have done it at safety as you said, but it would be even more powerful in a conflict, I'm sure." 

"Thanks." Reign muttered taking a swift glance at Harry. "Is that your only happy memory here?"

"No." he said moving his head left and right. "The same year I found my Godfather. The notorious Sirius Black." he added with venom dripping off his tongue. "And last year I lost him."

Reign's breath hitched, and she observed the boy, who swiftly wiped a tear that threatened to fall from his eye. 

"I'm so sorry. I heard what happened at the ministry." she confessed, knowing the loss of a loved one first hand. 

"The worst part of it was that I didn't get to spend as much time as I wanted with him." Harry admitted. "He asked me to stay with him, but he was on the run and never got to clear his name. We would be an actual family Reign and I lost him." 

With his last words, some tears fell down his cheek, and Reign's heart ached for the boy. She made a hesitant step towards him and rested her hand on his shoulders in an attempt to confort him, but he enveloped her in a tight hug in a matter of seconds, resting his head on the crook of her neck. 

Her eyes widened and she gulped, but she hugged him back, feeling his desperate need of affection. After a minute, he pulled away and wiped his tears. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep your boundaries or anything." he reassured giving her a smile. "Nevertheless, thank you."

"No problem, I hope you're feeling better." she answered sincerely, leaving his side and moving towards the door once again, not handling the tension well. "Do you think someone will find us? Maybe we should start banging or calling for help or something like that."

"Banging?" he questioned with a lifted eyebrow. 

"The door, oh my god!" she laughed, red creeping once again in her cheeks. 

"I'm just teasing you." he laughed, but quickly got a serious expression again. "Reign about what you said the other day-"

She froze and put a hand up to stop him. "Forget it, it was nothing."

"No, hear me out, will you? I didn't know you felt this way and I-" he sighed "I didn't understand I practically used you."

Reign shifted uncomfortably, and started fidgeting, her eyes never leaving her hands.

"Reign I'm sorry. I was so consumed in my feelings, it never occurred to me that I was playing with yours" he confessed, making his way towards her. 

When he reached her, he softly touched her hands, untangling them. "I don't want to make you nervous. You sincerely liked me, didn't you?" 

"Um I-" she stuttered as his hands were still on hers, softly massaging her with his thumb. "Yes, I did." she finally let out, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Do you now?" he asked again, gaining more confidence per second. 

"Um I- what? N-no i guess? I-I don't know" she breathed out, 

"Because if, if you wanted-" he started as he tangled his hand with hers and brought it to his chest "-we could try again."

Reign quickly detached her hand and stepped away from him. She fixed her hair nervously, not sure about her feelings. 

Turning around, her eyes met his, which followed carefully her every move. 

"I understand if you don't like me. We can pretend this conversation never happened." he quickly blurted out, not handling well the deafening silence. 

"That's not the reason." she whispered. 

"What?" he asked, not having heard.

"That's not the reason." she repeated louder. 

"Then why?" he demanded.

"I don't want to get hurt again, okay?" she yelled with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. 

"Reign.." he muttered as he took a step forward again."I won't hurt you. Not again. Give me a chance, give us a chance."

Reign wiped a tear and continued calmly. "Are you sure there is not any ulterior motive behind this confession?"

"There isn't" he answered sincerely, as he got close enough, their faces inches apart. 

"No other girl you want to make jealous?" she continued finally meeting his eye.

"No other girl." he whispered as he swifted his gaze back and forth from her eyes to her lips.

"I won't tolerate being used by you for a second time." she stated. 

"You won't be." Harry whispered again before finally bringing his lips on hers. 

Reign froze but reciprocated quickly, following his lead. His kiss was soft and sweet, giving her butterflies in the stomach. 

His hands made circles on the small of her back and hers rested behind his neck, while they engaged in a passionate make-out.

After a couple of minutes, the couple parted and Harry rested his head on Reign's forehead, both panting heavily.

"Wow." Reign mumbled. "I could get used to this."

Harry laughed, before connecting their lips once again. 

...

"Fanny! Wait up!" Penny yelled as her eye caught her friend walking down a corridor. 

Fanny stopped dead on her tracks and waited for Penny to get up to her. 

"Hey Penny. What's up?" she asked tired from her previous lessons. "Where's Reign? Wasn't she supposed to be with you?" 

"So you don't know either." Penny mumbled, gradually becoming more anxious about her friend's whereabouts. 

"What do you mean? Didn't you have Alchemy together?" Fanny asked confused as they walked towards the Great Hall. 

"Yes we did, but she never showed up. Last time I saw her, she was heading to her DADA lesson with Snape" Penny explained. 

"Could she be on your common room or dorm?" Fanny wondered, trying to find a logical explanation of her friend's disappearance. 

"No she's not. I checked before I found you. I also checked the girl's lavatory but she was nowhere to be found."

"Have you checked the DADA classroom? You said it was the last place you knew she went." Fanny pointed out.

"But didn't Dumbledore say that every classroom would be locked after class?" Penny questioned confused, before realisation as well as Fanny's narrowed eyes helped her understand. "Oh shit, do you think she's locked in there?"

"Only one way to find out. Let's ask Snape for help." Fanny proposed, and her eyes searched for the DADA professor. 

"There! I see him! He's in the entrance of the Great Hall, talking with- Malfoy." Penny exclaimed, before tugging Fanny to where the duo was standing.

Penny then cleared her throat, resulting in the halt of the conversation that was previously engaged, as well as Draco's disgusted face and Snape's narrowed eyes. 

Fanny stood behind Penny and quickly made her appearance, standing between Draco and her friend. 

Draco, with his total black glory, glanced down at her, his jewelry-silver eyes piercing at her chocolate brown, before diverting his attention to Penny and her rude way to interrupt.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Miss Boss?" Snape asked sarcastically and Draco snickered, earning a glare from both girls. 

Penny sighed, trying not to get irritated and continued. "We think one of our friends is locked inside your classroom."

Suddenly Draco burst out laughing, putting a hand up in a weird gesture, which gave away his -already evident- amusement.

"You think this is funny?" Penny asked aggressively, her lips twitching. 

"Very." he added and Fanny rolled her eyes with a smile, silently enjoying it.

Their bickering was interrupted by Snape this time, who cleared his throat and spoke with a monotonous voice "If you could follow me, we'll unravel the mystery of your friend's inability to accomplish a task as simple as exit a classroom."

Penny's mouth hang open, and Fanny held herself back from grinning, failing miserably, which caused Draco to smirk.

Snape, without sparing a further glance, started heading to the DADA classroom.

Fanny followed right behind, with Draco and Penny on her side, feeling kind of awkward between them. 

"How stupid can you be to lock yourself in a classroom?" Draco wondered, snickering. 

Fanny scoffed before answering. "Why are you even coming? Don't you have anything better to do this time?" 

Draco smirked. "I have some spare time to waste. Besides, I wouldn't miss it for the world." 

"Thank Merlin you fit us in your calendar." Penny spat, glaring at the boy. 

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, bain-marie." Draco chuckled sarcastically. 

"Bain-marie?" Fanny asked confused, looking between the duo. 

"Piss off Draco." she spat before turning her head forward, not bearing to look at his smirking state.

"Is someone going to explain to me about this 'bain-marie' situation?" Fanny demanded, getting slightly irritated. 

"Don't you know her parents call her Pen-Marie?" Draco asked amused.

"Yes? Wait...How do you even know about this?" Fanny wondered, her confusion building up. 

"You haven't told her about us? Are you ashamed of me?" Draco asked Penny, humour dripping off his tongue. 

Fanny's confusion reached to its climax. "Us?" 

"As a matter of fact yes." Penny spat and then proceeded to clear the image. "There's no us Fanny. I'll explain later I promise." 

"This is ridiculous." Fanny exclaimed, and then Draco chuckled, making a movement to fix his hair, a movement that reflected his hands and especially his ring, which made something inside Fanny stir.

Fanny decomposed herself, before she got caught staring, and after a few silent moments they reached the DADA classroom. 

Snape pulled out his wand, lifted his sleeves and muttered a spell under his breath. 

As soon as the door opened, the three children practically tackled Snape, forming a line to take a look inside, which made the professor roll his eyes at the immaturity. 

Penny was leaning against the door frame, Fanny right behind, Draco beside her, impulsively touching her waist for support, but withdrawing his hand the moment their eyes met. 

"What the fu-" Penny started but was interrupted by Snape "Language Miss Boss."

"Sorry professor." she said and quickly nudged Fanny, who was so consumed in the previous encounter and the butterflies it caused in her stomach. 

Both Fanny's and Draco's attention diverted inside the classroom, where Reign and Harry were on the floor sleeping, with the first resting her head on Harry's shoulders, a view that made Fanny clap a hand on her mouth and Draco cringe. 

"What the fu-" Fanny repeated but again Snape intervened. "Miss Gusset! What is the cause of your behaviour?"

"Um-I- Sorry professor, just something unexpected." Fanny explained.

"The sight is revolting." Draco scoffed and left. 

Snape gave a weird look to the boy, before approaching the door frame himself. 

"Young love. How unfortunate." was the only thing he said before leaving the two girls as well. 

Fanny and Penny shared a confused look.

"That was unexpected to say the least." Penny confessed and Fanny nodded. 

"Should we wake them?" 

"We might as well do. It's almost lunch time." Penny pointed out. 

The two girls approached the couple and with soft movements nudged Reign, who, woke up after a minute and spoke with a harsh voice. "Penny? Fanny?" before realising the place she was. "Oh thank god you found us!" 

The sound of her voice startled Harry, who woke up instantly. "Oh hello girls." 

Penny and Fanny mumbled a "Hey", still puzzled about the scene playing before them. 

Their shock intensified when Harry, after he and Reign lifted themselves up, pecked Reign on the lips and said "Goodbye babe." before leaving the classroom. 

"What was that?" Penny gasped. 

"What?" Reign asked, trying not to make her joy obvious. 

"You just kissed with- Harry of all people, when you didn't even have your first kiss yet!" Fanny exclaimed. 

"Maybe I should just lock myself somewhere, to finally have my first kiss as well!" Penny laughed, while she pretended to think, causing her friends to giggle. 

"Let's go to lunch, I'll explain everything." Reign proposed and the three girls exited the DADA classroom.


End file.
